Blood Moon
by bloodyrosey
Summary: What if Mikan wasn't what she seemed, what if she had secrets that not even she knew about, and then some mysterious people come and she started to remember them?
1. Prolog

**Hi! I'm bloodyrosey, this is my first story so it probably isn't very good. But I'm working on making changes to it so it will be improving.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the gakuen alice characters but i will write still. (YAY!)**

**PROLOG (Before Thing)  
**

'Where am I?' a young child, about eight years old ask.

The child had long brunette hair and chocolate eyes that looked around to see if any one was there, but there was nothing but forest. Even the forest was full of dead trees and branches it seemed like there was a fire a little while ago.

She ran and ran but even after 30 minutes of running, she saw nothing but dead trees. After another half an hour the little girl came to a clearing. It was wide open and all the grass in it was dead. The clearing lead to a sudden cliff.

She stopped at the edge of a cliff, nearly falling right off of it.

'WAHH!' she screamed, waving her arms trying not to fall off of the cliff.

She turned around and headed the other way.

**3 hours later**

The little girl was outside a small village that had many people all going about, doing their own stuff.

The girl took a deep breath and went inside the village.

Inside many people stared at the poor little girl.

_'Why are they staring at me?' _she thought to herself.

She wandered around in the village looking around in till she bumped in to someone.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. She looked up and saw a girl her age staring at her. The girl had short black hair and purple eyes.

"It's ok," the other girl said with a small smile. **(yah ooc, I made her a little different)** "I have never seen you around here. My name's Hotaru Imai, what's yours?"

"Um," the brunette thought for a second, 'now that I think about it, what is my name? I can't remember"

"Well, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to. I was just curious," Hotaru said. Her voice filled with sadness as she assumed that the reason the girl hesitated was because she didn't what Hotaru to know.

"No, it's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just I can't remember it that's all." The little girl explained quickly to Hotaru.

She didn't like to see the girl she'd just met to be sad or disappointed in her.

"Ohh, sorry. I didn't know," Hotaru said to her.

"It's not your fault, I should have told you," the brunette said to her.

"Hey, do remember anything about your past or is it just your name?" Hotaru asked her.

"Um. I don't remember anything at all, man, I don't even know where I am!" the brunette laughed.

"Oh, so I guess you won't know the answer to what I was about to ask you then," Hotaru said, she looked the small girl up and down. Wow, she was really small.

"What were you going to ask me, Hotaru?" the young girl asked her.

"Why your dressed like that," she answered pointing at the girls outfit.

The young girl was wearing torn and burnt clothes. She looked as if she was just in an explosion.

"Um, I have no idea," she said back to Hotaru. She was just so confused!

"Hmm... oh well, any way if you don't have a home you could probably stay with me and my family." Hotaru told the poor girl.

The girl looked at Hotaru in amazement, "Really?" she asked barely able to contain the odd happiness trying to burst out of her small body.

"Yep, I bet my parents won't mind. They always say that I could use a sister and you seem prefect for the spot," Hotaru said with a smile on her face once more. She really did want a sister, she only had a brother and he was so much older than her.

**Yay? The first chapter is up. Tell me what you think of my revised first story. I cant wait to hear. I mean read the reviews on it and tell me what to do to make it better. I'll update as soon as possible I'll even start as soon as I'm done with this story and I know it's pretty short I'll try to make the next chapter longer.  
**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**PLEASE **

**by: bloodyrosey  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Before I begin I would like to say that I'm sorry about the old chapter but I'm redoing them so YAY for me. So, every one with that being said let the chapter begin and thank you to all that have read those who have review.**

**ichigo325 and oObroken-wingsOo glad you like the story**

**Chapter 1**

**6 years later **

"Hotaru, Mikan! Come down here please there's some people here to see you!" their mom yelled up the stairs to the girls playing in their room.

"Come on, Mikan, mom wants us." Hotaru said to Mikan as she put all her old little toys away.

Mikan was adopted by Hotaru's mom and was given the name Mikan because she liked to eat tangerines **(Mikan is Japanese for tangerines for all you who don't know) **and over the years Mikan and Hotaru became only nice to each other and rude to everyone else. Even their own parents.

"Ok." Mikan replied she set her favorite doll on her bed, which was on the side of Hotaru's bed. "_Hmm, I'm fourteen and I still can't remember who I really am. The closest thing to any thing that could be linked to my past is those odd nightmares I have every night, but those are just dreams. So I really can't remember anything about my self or my past."_

When Mikan and Hotaru got down stairs they saw a man in a black tuxeto with a gay smile. He had shoulder length blonde hair.

Mikan walked close to Hotaru and said, "Bet that guy's gay," she whispered.

"Hmm. I won't bet because I think he's gay, too." Hotaru whispered back to her. They both smirked at each other.

"Hi girls, I'm Narumi. I'm here to take you both to Gakuen Alice. The place your going to start studing at and you'll go to school and make lots of new friends. Doesn't that sound nice?" Narumi said the gay smile of his only growing in size.

**Mikan and Hotaru's POV**

_'What did the gay just say!'_

**Normal POV**

"Mom, what did the king of gays just say?" Hotaru turned and asked their mom.

She had a sad smile on but look even sadder in her eyes.

"You guys are going to school in Gakuen Alice, you know, the really fancy school in Tokyo that only really smart people can attend? Your bother already goes there."

"No, I don't want to!" Hotaru said after realizing that they had to leave. "This is my home and that is how it's going to stay."

"Hotaru, it's ok," Mikan said grabbing Hotaru's hand and squeezing it. She looked back a the gay guy. "We'll come but on one condition."

Hotaru stared at Mikan wondering what that one thing could possibly be.

Hotaru gave up trying to find out and just asked mikan "_Mikan, what are you doing don't agree!"_

Hotaru and Mikan were able to talk though thoughts ever sense their 10th birthday, though they never told any one about it.

_"Hotaru trust me. I know what I'm doing," _Mikan did sound sure, so Hotaru gave up and went along with her lead.

"Yeah, one condition." Hotaru said nodding.

"Well, what's the condition?" Narumi asked not wanting to know the answer. He feared it wouldn't be good.

"That we don't have to do too much work." Mikan said.

"That's all? Well, from what I hear that will be easy to have done for the most part." Narumi said with a smile on his face.

"Hey, gay guy! I never said that was all!" Mikan said starting to get angry at him.

"Oh, sorry. Please continue," he said starting to get nervous. He didn't know how strong these girls were and he didn't want to find out on his own with nothing to stop them from tearing him open.

"We don't have to do what we're told and we don't have to follow the rules if we don't want to." Mikan said finally finished with what she was going to say, "that's all." She told Narumi.

"Ok, so got ready to go. We'll leave when your ready." He said the horribly gay smile returned to his face once more.

The two girls went up stairs to pack and left after saying their way of goodbye which was just a simple later to their parents.

**Sorry it's sorta short but I can't sit still as long as I hoped I could so please be patient with me and I'll update when ever possible my goal is every day but this weekend because I have to go to my dad's and he doesn't have a computer for me to use. So sad. **

**Sneak peak for next chapter **

The girls arrived at the school and were amazed at how big it was. They were from a small village so big stuff like buildings were about 2 normal schools big, but this place had to be at lease 500,000,000 schools **(just a estimate) **when they got to the main office they saw something that really took them by surprise.

**Thanks and review **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**By: bloodyrosey**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews every one I really apeaciate it lol. And remember I'm going through and redoing them, hopefully making them better too. But that up to you to decide. **

**sakuraamier-thank you **

**Amulet-berriie-thank you**

**and oObroken-wingsOo- thank you **

**and to every one that put me on athor alert or story alert **

**sooo yeah let the story begin! **

**Recap on previous chapter.**

_"That we don't have to do too much work." Mikan said._

_"That's all? Well, from what I hear that will be easy to have done for the most part." Narumi said with a smile on his face._

_"Hey, gay guy! I never said that was all!" Mikan said starting to get angry at him._

_"Oh, sorry. Please continue," he said starting to get nervous. He didn't know how strong these girls were and he didn't want to find out on his own with nothing to stop them from tearing him open._

_"We don't have to do what we're told and we don't have to follow the rules if we don't want to." Mikan said finally finished with what she was going to say, "that's all." She told Narumi._

_"Ok, so got ready to go. We'll leave when your ready." He said the horribly gay smile returned to his face once more._

_The two girls went up stairs to pack and left after saying their way of goodbye which was just a simple later to their parents._

**End of recap**

The girls arrived at the school and were amazed at how big it was. They were from a small village so big stuff like buildings were about 2 normal schools big, but this place had to be at lease 500,000,000 schools **(just a estimate) **when they got to the main office they saw something that really took them by surprise.

Bang

"What the hell?" Mikan yelled.

A few people that looked to be in 9th or 10th grade were beating up a kid maybe in 3rd grade. The little boy was all bruised up.

Mikan was rude, but at least she knew that she didn't beat up people younger than her, maybe a year or so of her age but she believed that it was too much to beat up some one younger to young to really defend them self. To beat someone nearly the same age or older was fine but younger she could not believe it! She walked over where the 3 boys were and hit one nocking him to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you three? Picking on someone so much younger than you?" she glared at the boys.

"Yeah, I mean older no deal, but younger?" Hotaru said knowing that Mikan was mad at the boys.

"But you had to go after someone younger than you didn't you.. you..." Mikan said she was really angry the fire in her belly was just getting bigger and bigger. And burning hotter and hotter. Mikan was thinking about killing the boys. Or at least hurting them greatly.

"Ha, and what are you going to do? Go tell a teacher? Or cry for your mommy, ha!" the tallest said to them.

That got Mikan's last nerve.

"Oh no. I'm going to do much more than that," she said to them, she clenched her fists.

With that said Mikan hit another one and kick one in the chest knocking him to the ground. The second tallest hit Mikan in the face causing her to cough up blood. Mikan hit him and Hotaru, who was not a good fighter, grabbed the child's hand and backed up with him. Mikan hit another one so hard that they went flying to a tree and cracked it.

The boys got up all of them covered in cuts and started to run away saying stuff like 'she's crazy' and 'I'm outta here before I get killed'.

Mikan, who looked please at the success, glanced around and notice something.

"Oi, Hotaru, where did the gay guy go?" she asked in confusion.

Hotaru looked around, "Probably got scared and ran away. You seem to have that effect on people."

"Hmph, good for nothing gay," Mikan muttered.

She looked at the little boy, he had silver hair **(just guessing cause i forgot) **and blue eye's to match **(once again guessing)**.

"Oi, little dude, you ok?" she asked him, trying not to sound concerned about it.

The boy just nodded, "Yeah, thank you for helping me. My name is Youchi Sanda." **(I forgot his last name so I typed the first thing that came to mind)**

"Well, Youchi. I'm Hotaru Imai and this is Mikan Sakura **(she chose it when she was adopted because it sounded familiar)**. Where is the office the gay guy that was showing us around disappeared for some reason..." Hotaru said nicely. She was like that some times when it came to kids.

"Not for some reason, he was probably scared and ran away. What a wimp," Mikan said with a tint of annoyance threading into her voice.

"By gay you mean Narumi-sensai right?" Youchi asked.

"Hell yeah." Mikan said, even more annoyed because they had to ask a kid where he was.

"Probably in the main office getting some thing," Youchi paused for a moment "you guys are new here, right?"

"Yep new." Hotaru said being so nice it just kept adding to Mikan's list of annoyances. Why was Hotaru being so nice to the little boy?

"Than he's probably getting you uniforms and rooms, he'll be back soon, but I doubt it." Youchi said "Come on, I'll show you the way to the office."

**In the office**

"You gay! Why did you leave when Youchi-san was being bullied?" Mikan asked the older man.

"Oh sorry, Youchi-chan, why don't you come to the classroom with me and then we'll talk about it. Girls, you'll be coming too. After all you'll be starting school today." Narumi said, "Oh and before I forget you two will be special stars and I need to know your alices." He said the smile getting bigger on his face.

"Alices?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes, and unusual ability that you have," he responed.

"Oh well I guess I have a water alice than, because I can control water without even touching it. Well, then again, I'm also really good with making things...Can that be an alice?" Hotaru said, "and Mikan has a fire one, 'cause she can create and control fire." Hotaru said getting annoyed at him '_Come on do the questions never end?'_

"Well ok, I guess your ability classes can be chosen later. Come now, to class we go." Narumi said then started trotting away.

The girls followed him and soon got to a classroom and Narumi told the girls to stay put in the hall for a moment while he went in a talked to them.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Please review and I know I changed the alices of Hotaru and Mikan but they just haven't realized the invention and nullification just yet. But they will soon!**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**By: bloodyrosey**


	4. Chapter 3

**Remember I'm redoing all the chapters, so bare with me here.**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers for reading and I hope you continue to read my story and thanks for the spelling of Sumire Shouda I wasn't sure but two people spelled it the same so I will go with those spellings and a special thanks to the following people**

**angel-devil: thanks and i will be calling her that in a up coming chapter and keep reviewing  
**

**Ichigo325: thanks and how lng it is depends on whether (is that the right one?) i was happy or mad (lets hope i stay happy though out this one too)**

**and oObroken-wingsOo:thanks for telling me how to spell her name i am glad you did **

**and I'm very proud of my self because my last chapter was 1391 words long so that's a new record for the lazy me and hence forth the story (da da daaaaaaaaaa) the story will begin in:**

**5**

**4**

**3 **

**2 **

**1 **

**Recap of last chapter**

They headed to the door but were quickly stopped.

"Wait don't go! I havn't introduced you to nii-chan!" Youchi exlaimed. He waved his hands in front of the two girls.

"Sorry, Youchi, but Mikan's pissed. We better go before someone gets hurt. Introduce the person some other time. Now is just not a good moment." Hotaru said with a little bit of sadness in her voice. She really wanted to meet the person that was so important to Youchi.

The two girls left the room with the students knowing only a little. 1 that the two new students knew Youchi and he liked them. 2 that they were special stars. And 3 that Mikan had a powerful elemental alice and maybe something else.

**end of recap**

**Normal POV**

"I'm hungry!" Hotaru said suddenly, while they were walking down the hall to their...well actually Mikan's room but Hotaru was following her.

"That was definitely out of no where..." Mikan said making Hotaru laugh as they went in her special star room, "oh by the way, are you planing to follow me until I get mad at you or something?"

"No, but I'm bored and they have not gotten my stuff to my room yet while all your stuff is here. It's not fair." Hotaru said to Mikan while she pouted. **(Wow, OOC much...)**

"I want the new sapphire blueshaded curtains soon. I wonder if they sell them here," Mikan said looking at her curtains which were a dark red color, "these red ones make me feel like killing someone. At least greatly hurting them..."

"And you say that I say stuff out of the blue," Hotaru said, "hey these ones look good they make me feel like a relaxed person on the beach. And the blue ones-'

"Make you feel like someone sinking in the bottom of an ocean," Mikan cut her off, "I know you don't like that color, but I do. I don't know why, but the color makes me feel safe like I am used to being surrounded by it. I don't know. I just like it."

"Maybe your room before we meet had a lot of blue curtains, I don't know either 'cause, in case you forgot, I did not know you your entire life only part of it." Hotaru said looking around Mikan's room.

Mikan's room had three rooms attached. One was a kitchen-like room. Where as another had what seemed to be a bathroom, only with a bath tub and shower the door that separated that room from her other room was a dark red darker than lavender but lighter than black her bed room part was dark, too. And bed was a dark purple. **(her room does not mach i know but still every thing is dark at least) **

"I wish that I could have meet Youchi's friend it would have been very interesting to meet some one that Youchi thought was nice," Hotaru said staring at her book shelf that was full of vampire and dragon books and mangas. The shelf it all the way to the top of the room with no space left on it.

"Judging by the way Youchi looked at the gay dude, I do not thing that the person he wanted to introduce was as nice like you are thinking they probably are." Mikan said watching Hotaru look at her books for a few minutes. Mikan started to get annoyed, "Oh, would you stop looking at the damn books for one second, and look at me while I'm talking to you please?"

"Sorry, but is it just me or are all your books about some kind of fictional creature?" Hotaru asked.

"So what if they are? I like to read about them." Mikan said to her stubbornly, "you know why I do any way so why do you still ask me the same thing every time you see my books?"

"Because their getting harder for people to read and there is more than last time, I know there is I counted last time. You had fifty-nine books, this time you have seventy-two books. **(she has a very big book shelf, like a library's)**" Hotaru said with the madness very noticeable.

"Yeah, because you rarely see it, and a lot of the books likethe midnight dangers novels are not hard to read it's very easy, leaving out the fact that it is awesome if you skip the gross parts that seem to pop up quite often." Mikan said defending her books.

"Sure whatever you say, Mikan. Even though it has over 500 pages and a lot of words that even I do not know and I am very smart, may I remind you. It is the easiest book I have ever read even though I have only read the cover," Hotaru said with a definitely a huge amount of sarcasm in her voice about the last sentence. She left the room for Mikan to stare at her books thinking on how hard they would be for someone her age to read.

"I like them!" Mikan shouted after Hotaru.

After the debate Mikan had with her mind, she decided that it was indeed a hard book for normal people even alices to read. She took a shower and got ready for bed. Ready for whatever tomorrow would bring her way.

**_XoXoXoLOVEADEEXoXoXo_**

**hanks and will try to update soon if there are at least 5 reviews for this chapter lol so review if you want the next chapter lol. 'm so happy!**

**Remember that I'm going through all the chapter and revising them. Sorry about the bad grammer.**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**by: bloodyrosey**


	5. Chapter 4

**Remember I'm redoing all the chapters, so bare with me here.**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers for reading and I hope you continue to read my story and thanks for the spelling of Sumire Shouda I wasn't sure but two people spelled it the same so I will go with those spellings and a special thanks to the following people**

**angel-devil: thanks and i will be calling her that in a up coming chapter and keep reviewing  
**

**Ichigo325: thanks and how lng it is depends on whether (is that the right one?) i was happy or mad (lets hope i stay happy though out this one too)**

**and oObroken-wingsOo:thanks for telling me how to spell her name i am glad you did **

**and I'm very proud of my self because my last chapter was 1391 words long so that's a new record for the lazy me and hence forth the story (da da daaaaaaaaaa) the story will begin in:**

**5**

**4**

**3 **

**2 **

**1 **

**Recap of last chapter**

They headed to the door but were quickly stopped.

"Wait don't go! I havn't introduced you to nii-chan!" Youchi exlaimed. He waved his hands in front of the two girls.

"Sorry, Youchi, but Mikan's pissed. We better go before someone gets hurt. Introduce the person some other time. Now is just not a good moment." Hotaru said with a little bit of sadness in her voice. She really wanted to meet the person that was so important to Youchi.

The two girls left the room with the students knowing only a little. 1 that the two new students knew Youchi and he liked them. 2 that they were special stars. And 3 that Mikan had a powerful elemental alice and maybe something else.

**end of recap**

**Normal POV**

"I'm hungry!" Hotaru said suddenly, while they were walking down the hall to their...well actually Mikan's room but Hotaru was following her.

"That was definitely out of no where..." Mikan said making Hotaru laugh as they went in her special star room, "oh by the way, are you planing to follow me until I get mad at you or something?"

"No, but I'm bored and they have not gotten my stuff to my room yet while all your stuff is here. It's not fair." Hotaru said to Mikan while she pouted. **(Wow, OOC much...)**

"I want the new sapphire blueshaded curtains soon. I wonder if they sell them here," Mikan said looking at her curtains which were a dark red color, "these red ones make me feel like killing someone. At least greatly hurting them..."

"And you say that I say stuff out of the blue," Hotaru said, "hey these ones look good they make me feel like a relaxed person on the beach. And the blue ones-'

"Make you feel like someone sinking in the bottom of an ocean," Mikan cut her off, "I know you don't like that color, but I do. I don't know why, but the color makes me feel safe like I am used to being surrounded by it. I don't know. I just like it."

"Maybe your room before we meet had a lot of blue curtains, I don't know either 'cause, in case you forgot, I did not know you your entire life only part of it." Hotaru said looking around Mikan's room.

Mikan's room had three rooms attached. One was a kitchen-like room. Where as another had what seemed to be a bathroom, only with a bath tub and shower the door that separated that room from her other room was a dark red darker than lavender but lighter than black her bed room part was dark, too. And bed was a dark purple. **(her room does not mach i know but still every thing is dark at least) **

"I wish that I could have meet Youchi's friend it would have been very interesting to meet some one that Youchi thought was nice," Hotaru said staring at her book shelf that was full of vampire and dragon books and mangas. The shelf it all the way to the top of the room with no space left on it.

"Judging by the way Youchi looked at the gay dude, I do not thing that the person he wanted to introduce was as nice like you are thinking they probably are." Mikan said watching Hotaru look at her books for a few minutes. Mikan started to get annoyed, "Oh, would you stop looking at the damn books for one second, and look at me while I'm talking to you please?"

"Sorry, but is it just me or are all your books about some kind of fictional creature?" Hotaru asked.

"So what if they are? I like to read about them." Mikan said to her stubbornly, "you know why I do any way so why do you still ask me the same thing every time you see my books?"

"Because their getting harder for people to read and there is more than last time, I know there is I counted last time. You had fifty-nine books, this time you have seventy-two books. **(she has a very big book shelf, like a library's)**" Hotaru said with the madness very noticeable.

"Yeah, because you rarely see it, and a lot of the books likethe midnight dangers novels are not hard to read it's very easy, leaving out the fact that it is awesome if you skip the gross parts that seem to pop up quite often." Mikan said defending her books.

"Sure whatever you say, Mikan. Even though it has over 500 pages and a lot of words that even I do not know and I am very smart, may I remind you. It is the easiest book I have ever read even though I have only read the cover," Hotaru said with a definitely a huge amount of sarcasm in her voice about the last sentence. She left the room for Mikan to stare at her books thinking on how hard they would be for someone her age to read.

"I like them!" Mikan shouted after Hotaru.

After the debate Mikan had with her mind, she decided that it was indeed a hard book for normal people even alices to read. She took a shower and got ready for bed. Ready for whatever tomorrow would bring her way.

**_XoXoXoLOVEADEEXoXoXo_**

**hanks and will try to update soon if there are at least 5 reviews for this chapter lol so review if you want the next chapter lol. 'm so happy!**

**Remember that I'm going through all the chapter and revising them. Sorry about the bad grammer.**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**by: bloodyrosey**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm redoing all the chapter so bare with me people. This is hard. It maybe short but I have alot of spelling and grammer errors.**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers i am very happy that you all read and few reviewed my story-wait i am happy that you read i wish more would review though sorry about the grammar mistakes in all my chapters any way thanks to the fallowing people for reviewing my wonderful kidding but thanks for reviewing chapter 4**

**oObroken-wingsOo: sorry that it makes you feel lazy and there might me NxM moments you will have to read and find out on your own and i would like to be friends with you that sounds fun and thanks for reviewing the story or the chapter i am very glad that you did lol  
**

**Amulet-berriie: thanks for reviewing and I am very excited, I am getting all A's in school so I can update more, lol well that and my brothers are to absorbed in their girl friends so I am at my home alone **

**Recap of the last chapter**

"Because their getting harder for people to read and there is more than last time, I know there is I counted last time. You had fifty-nine books, this time you have seventy-two books. **(she has a very big book shelf, like a library's)**" Hotaru said with the madness very noticeable.

"Yeah, because you rarely see it, and a lot of the books likethe midnight dangers novels are not hard to read it's very easy, leaving out the fact that it is awesome if you skip the gross parts that seem to pop up quite often." Mikan said defending her books.

"Sure whatever you say, Mikan. Even though it has over 500 pages and a lot of words that even I do not know and I am very smart, may I remind you. It is the easiest book I have ever read even though I have only read the cover," Hotaru said with a definitely a huge amount of sarcasm in her voice about the last sentence. She left the room for Mikan to stare at her books thinking on how hard they would be for someone her age to read.

"I like them!" Mikan shouted after Hotaru.

After the debate Mikan had with her mind, she decided that it was indeed a hard book for normal people even alices to read. She took a shower and got ready for bed. Ready for whatever tomorrow would bring her way.

**End of Recap**

**Normal POV**

**At the school (the next day)**

Everyone was in the classroom was yelling and doing things like throwing odd objects, making more odd objects, and other things. They were loud because as usual Narumi, the gay, was late. But so was Mikan and Hotaru, who were outside the door doing who knows what.

"How much could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?" Hotaru asked

"Peter Paterson went out to pick some pickles." Mikan said back to her **(i am not sure how it goes)**

"Lily let a litter with a lighter and a letter." Hotaru said back to Mikan **(i made it up i do not know many tongue twisters)**

"Anna ate an apple at Annie's arc," Mikan said back to Hotaru **(once again i made it up they are not very good)**

"...Where did you learn that one, I have never heard of it" Hotaru said thinking about where Mikan could have learned it with her ever finding out about it.

"I did not learn it any where, I made it up." Mikan said smirking at her victory, "and making it up is a lot easier then thinking of one cause you can do it on your own, plusdo you not ever read normal books they have a lot of stuff like that."

"Yeah and this comes from the girl that spends her time reading mangas and fictional books, I believe you so much," Hotaru said rolling her eyes, "oh and there is the gay dude!" she said before Mikan could react to her comment about her reading habits.

"Hey girls, ready for class? I am very sorry that I am late. Lets go in now shall we?" he said with the usual gay smile.

**After classes near the sakura tree**

Mikan was heading toward a tree that she thought was beautiful, not noticing that under the sakura tree she was headed to there lay a boy with a manga on his head.

Mikan was near the tree when she noticed the boy and went by him and sat.

She sat there for a few minutes before she heard Natsume say, "This is my tree, go a way."

"Really and where may I ask, does it say your name," Mikan said calmly, "plus I like to sit here. It is very relaxing, I do not feel relaxed often. So I ask that you let me say here, at least a few more minutes."

"Why don't you smile," Natsume asked, taking off the manga from his face.

"Many reasons, but why do you not smile either?" Mikan asked him, looking at the sky.

Natsume looked at Mikan. She looked so beautiful, she was like an angel. He couldn't help but wonder what she would look like if she smiled. Even if it was only for him. He wanted her to be his.

"Like you, I have many reasons. One is because I want to protect the ones I care about. Your turn." He said still looking at Mikan's face.

Mikan looked away from the sky and at Natsume. She said, "I do not have a reason to smile. I have no memory of who I am. I always keep to myself, because everything I say could be lies and I'd never know. 'Cause I don't remember."

"Than why are you telling me?" Natsume voice had gotten down to a whisper while he stared into her eyes.

"Because I think you know what it's like to have gone though what I have. To lose something important to you and have no way of knowing how it is." Mikan said to him, the sadness in her voice leaking out against her will. She didn't know why she was telling him. She'd never told anyone this kind of stuff. She rarely even told Hotaru about it.

"Yeah, I do. I lost a lot, just about everything in a fire six years ago," he said watching her eyes, he just couldn't take his eyes a way from her's. "_Do I know her? It feels like I do, but how and from where?" _

Natsume watched Mikan lean on his shoulder and fall a sleep "_You must be tired"_ Natsume thought.

"I will stay with you for now, but I have to leave later," with that said, he also fell into a deep sleep with Mikan leaning on him. It was so relaxing.

**How did you guys like it review and tell me please. Remember I'm redoing all of it. Same basic story line, but more to it. Wow I used to suck at writing...I hope I've gotten better.**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW please for meeeee!**

**by: bloodyrosey**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm redoing all the chapter so bare with me people. This is hard. It maybe short but I have alot of spelling and grammer errors.**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers i am very happy that you all read and few reviewed my story-wait i am happy that you read i wish more would review though sorry about the grammar mistakes in all my chapters any way thanks to the fallowing people for reviewing my wonderful kidding but thanks for reviewing chapter 4**

**oObroken-wingsOo: sorry that it makes you feel lazy and there might me NxM moments you will have to read and find out on your own and i would like to be friends with you that sounds fun and thanks for reviewing the story or the chapter i am very glad that you did lol  
**

**Amulet-berriie: thanks for reviewing and I am very excited, I am getting all A's in school so I can update more, lol well that and my brothers are to absorbed in their girl friends so I am at my home alone **

**Recap of the last chapter**

"Because their getting harder for people to read and there is more than last time, I know there is I counted last time. You had fifty-nine books, this time you have seventy-two books. **(she has a very big book shelf, like a library's)**" Hotaru said with the madness very noticeable.

"Yeah, because you rarely see it, and a lot of the books likethe midnight dangers novels are not hard to read it's very easy, leaving out the fact that it is awesome if you skip the gross parts that seem to pop up quite often." Mikan said defending her books.

"Sure whatever you say, Mikan. Even though it has over 500 pages and a lot of words that even I do not know and I am very smart, may I remind you. It is the easiest book I have ever read even though I have only read the cover," Hotaru said with a definitely a huge amount of sarcasm in her voice about the last sentence. She left the room for Mikan to stare at her books thinking on how hard they would be for someone her age to read.

"I like them!" Mikan shouted after Hotaru.

After the debate Mikan had with her mind, she decided that it was indeed a hard book for normal people even alices to read. She took a shower and got ready for bed. Ready for whatever tomorrow would bring her way.

**End of Recap**

**Normal POV**

**At the school (the next day)**

Everyone was in the classroom was yelling and doing things like throwing odd objects, making more odd objects, and other things. They were loud because as usual Narumi, the gay, was late. But so was Mikan and Hotaru, who were outside the door doing who knows what.

"How much could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?" Hotaru asked

"Peter Paterson went out to pick some pickles." Mikan said back to her **(i am not sure how it goes)**

"Lily let a litter with a lighter and a letter." Hotaru said back to Mikan **(i made it up i do not know many tongue twisters)**

"Anna ate an apple at Annie's arc," Mikan said back to Hotaru **(once again i made it up they are not very good)**

"...Where did you learn that one, I have never heard of it" Hotaru said thinking about where Mikan could have learned it with her ever finding out about it.

"I did not learn it any where, I made it up." Mikan said smirking at her victory, "and making it up is a lot easier then thinking of one cause you can do it on your own, plusdo you not ever read normal books they have a lot of stuff like that."

"Yeah and this comes from the girl that spends her time reading mangas and fictional books, I believe you so much," Hotaru said rolling her eyes, "oh and there is the gay dude!" she said before Mikan could react to her comment about her reading habits.

"Hey girls, ready for class? I am very sorry that I am late. Lets go in now shall we?" he said with the usual gay smile.

**After classes near the sakura tree**

Mikan was heading toward a tree that she thought was beautiful, not noticing that under the sakura tree she was headed to there lay a boy with a manga on his head.

Mikan was near the tree when she noticed the boy and went by him and sat.

She sat there for a few minutes before she heard Natsume say, "This is my tree, go a way."

"Really and where may I ask, does it say your name," Mikan said calmly, "plus I like to sit here. It is very relaxing, I do not feel relaxed often. So I ask that you let me say here, at least a few more minutes."

"Why don't you smile," Natsume asked, taking off the manga from his face.

"Many reasons, but why do you not smile either?" Mikan asked him, looking at the sky.

Natsume looked at Mikan. She looked so beautiful, she was like an angel. He couldn't help but wonder what she would look like if she smiled. Even if it was only for him. He wanted her to be his.

"Like you, I have many reasons. One is because I want to protect the ones I care about. Your turn." He said still looking at Mikan's face.

Mikan looked away from the sky and at Natsume. She said, "I do not have a reason to smile. I have no memory of who I am. I always keep to myself, because everything I say could be lies and I'd never know. 'Cause I don't remember."

"Than why are you telling me?" Natsume voice had gotten down to a whisper while he stared into her eyes.

"Because I think you know what it's like to have gone though what I have. To lose something important to you and have no way of knowing how it is." Mikan said to him, the sadness in her voice leaking out against her will. She didn't know why she was telling him. She'd never told anyone this kind of stuff. She rarely even told Hotaru about it.

"Yeah, I do. I lost a lot, just about everything in a fire six years ago," he said watching her eyes, he just couldn't take his eyes a way from her's. "_Do I know her? It feels like I do, but how and from where?" _

Natsume watched Mikan lean on his shoulder and fall a sleep "_You must be tired"_ Natsume thought.

"I will stay with you for now, but I have to leave later," with that said, he also fell into a deep sleep with Mikan leaning on him. It was so relaxing.

**How did you guys like it review and tell me please. Remember I'm redoing all of it. Same basic story line, but more to it. Wow I used to suck at writing...I hope I've gotten better.**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW please for meeeee!**

**by: bloodyrosey**


	8. INPORTANT ANOUNSMENT

** sorry to all my readers but no chapter right now maybe tomorrow but not to day my mom is in surgery so i am staying with her for the time being i will update as soon as possible so hold on tight for now thanks for under standing and being cool with this so read my other chapters for now and review them but chapter 7 will be out tomorrow so wait tell then (i feel like i said that already)**

**well everyone that wants the next chapter to be long please tell me or if you want it to be short**

**thank you all once again and i will update as often as i can but i am spending time with my mom in the hospital for now i may update when i am here though lol**

**REVIEW OTHER CHAPTERS **

**REVIEW OTHER CHAPTERS**

**REVIEW OTHER CHAPTERS **

**REVIEW OTHER CHAPTERS **

**REVIEW OTHER CHAPTERS**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OH AND TELL ME IF THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE LONG OR SHORT  
**

**:bloodyrosey  
**


	9. Chapter 7

**sorry i did not write another chapter yesterday i was with my mother while she was sleeping then by time i had time to write i had to go get my younger brother from a friends. (i am going to start with the . , ? ! sense i got some one saying that it was hard to under stand with out them. so, yeah i have to do the usual so review my chapter or complain i'm ok with that too. **

**a thanks to my readers and reviewers and so forth the reviewers special thanks begins.**

**reviews for the announcement:  
**

**oObroken-wingsOo: thank you for reviewing and also for worrying about my mother i told her and she would have replied but she has a tube in her through right now so she could not and this might be long or it might be short (i am not sure because i have not started the real story yet. lol)**

**Olympiangirl:thanks for reviewing and i know there is a lot of grammar mistakes so please bare with me in this story it is my first. i am glad you like it too. review for my other chapters.  
**

**Amulet-berriie: thanks for reviewing and thanks for cheering my mom on i can not see her to much any more she is in the area of the hospital that people go when their condition is very bad. so i can not visit her only from 4 o'clock to 7 o'clock. and also thanks for telling me what ganbette means lol.**

**yuz: thanks for reviewing my chapter well it wasn't really a chapter but yeah. and this chapter might be long i am not sure.**

**reviews for chapter 6 are going now:**

**Fitha (anonymous i think): thanks for reviewing and i am starting the punctuation thing in this chapter so it will be easier to under stand.**

**Amulet-berriie: thanks for reviewing and mikan's personality is like natsume's because i like that personality and i think i told you some other reasons before and i am glad you like the story.**

**yuz: lol thanks for reviewing and yeah persona should stop but don't worry about that he will not lose to many more bets lol.**

**oObroken-wingsOo: thanks for reviewing and i am glad that you like my story lol.**

**and let the story begin after a recap lol.**

**recap**

**the next day in class (after math)**

mikan was in class when persona came in every one stared at him as he walked to mikan and handed her a box **(can you guess whats in it i can well of course i can i am the writer here or am i lol no i am) **

'here' he said giving her the box

mikan stared at the box

'what is it' she asked opening a part of it to see

'you know what it is' mikan looked in the box while he talked 'can i go now that i gave you that or are you going to say some thing about it'

'oh thanks that is all i need from you i guess' mikan said not opening it wide enough for any one beside her to see

in side was the next vampire knight volume

**end of recap now the story will begin in 5 4 3 2 1 and now lol**

**after all the classes **

mikan went to her room to put the vampire knight volume on her shelf when she saw the great natsume hugga. **(i have no idea why i typed 'the great natsume hugga' and i might never know)**

natsume was under the sakura tree.

_'does he like to be there. oh wait i know the answer to that what was it that he said the other day, oh yeah.' _

_**flash back**_

_'hey ruka why does natsume like to be under that tree' mikan said in a threatening tone to ruka._

_'i think he likes it because it calms him down but i am not sure why don't you ask him' ruka replied with fright in his voice. _

_'nah' mikan said. she shrugged and walked a way leaving ruka confused._

_**end of flash back**_

_'hm so that's it, well i don't really care but oh well it any way' _mikan shrugged and walked a way from where natsume was.

mikan got to her room after along walk toward the sakura tree and then the northern forest then back to her destination that was in the opposite direction of her room. when mikan got to her room she put her new book, vampire knight, on the shelf and got ready for a shower and got ready for a mission she had later that night.

**next day**

mikan and hotaru went to the class room together.

right after mikan sat down narumi come in the class room with the usual gay smile on his face.

'oi gay, what is with the gay smile' mikan asked very curious to know the answer because his smile was gayer then usual.

'ah my lovely students there shall be another of you or 2 more of you.' narumi way to happily for his own good.

'so in other words we have more new students.' mikan said _'great and i have only been here a few days and there is already more people.' _

mikan too busy thinking to notice a boy and a girl walk into the room and introduce them selves.

mikan snapped back to reality when she heard her name be said by one of the new students. the boy to be specific.

'kiara' he said to her 'is that really you'

the boy and girl were staring at her. the boy in curiosity and the girl doubtful. suddenly she elbowed him in the tummy.

'of course it is not her. kiara died 6 years ago remember' she said and looked at mikan 'sorry that was very rude of him my name is lyla. nice to meet you..'

'mikan. mikan sakura.' mikan was still in shock not because the girl hit the boy but because the name kiara was familiar to her **(sorry i could not think of any other names so i used mine)**

'nice to meet you mikan i am akito. akito sakura. we have the same last name heh i never thought i would meet some one out side my family with that last name.' akito looked at her happily

'yeah nether did i.' mikan said looking at him.

'any way to day is a free day because of the new students.' narumi said as he skipped out the door.

'hey mikan. who are your parents i am pretty sure that our family is the only sakura family in the world.' lyla said she seemed angry at the fact that she had the same last name as mikan.

'well i am not sure i have no memory of my life before i was 8 years old so it's hard to tell. heh.' mikan said she actually faked a laugh. it wasn't real but it was enough to though the class off guard even hotaru.

'well that's interesting don't you agree akito.' lyla said and walked out of the room with akito leaving mikan and the class.

mikan gathered her things and left the room to go to her room.

**yeah two hundred words longer than usual. well hope you liked it and please review and remember nameless reviews are aloud lol.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**:bloodyrosey  
**


	10. Chapter 8

**sorry i have not update in a long time i have been very busy with other things like oh i don't know praying for my mom to get better and well i have amazing news though it has been one full week my mom's finally out of the hospital. i'm so happy but now that that has been said the story but first reviewers (lol) oh and please review.**

**the reviews **

**gabyrendon: thanks for reviewing and i am glad that you like my story lol.**

**Olympiangirl: thanks and reviewing i am updating right now and i am also glad you like my story.**

**oObroken-wingsOo: thanks for reviewing again and this i the updation (is that a word?) of the story lol. and the last thing you will have to read and find out about that.**

**Amulet-berriie: thanks for reviewing and i am very happy that you thinks all or most at least of my chapters are good. lol.**

**yuz: thanks for reviewing and you will have to find out if mikan has any other family (evil laughter). and this story has some good parts that are going to make the chapter before this seem like old news (once again evil laughter).**

**end of reviews**

**ok before i begin the story i would like to say some thing i used the name kiara in the previous chapter that is my nome but i could not think of any better names that i know of that would mach the charecter (i did some reserch on the name lol).**

**now let the recap begin

* * *

  
**

**recap (with music in the back round)**

the boy and girl were staring at her. the boy in curiosity and the girl doubtful. suddenly she elbowed him in the tummy.

'of course it is not her. kiara died 6 years ago remember' she said and looked at mikan 'sorry that was very rude of him my name is lyla. nice to meet you..'

'mikan. mikan sakura.' mikan was still in shock not because the girl hit the boy but because the name kiara was familiar to her **(sorry i could not think of any other names so i used mine)**

'nice to meet you mikan i am akito. akito sakura. we have the same last name heh i never thought i would meet some one out side my family with that last name.' akito looked at her happily

'yeah nether did i.' mikan said looking at him.

'any way to day is a free day because of the new students.' narumi said as he skipped out the door.

'hey mikan. who are your parents i am pretty sure that our family is the only sakura family in the world.' lyla said she seemed angry at the fact that she had the same last name as mikan.

'well i am not sure i have no memory of my life before i was 8 years old so it's hard to tell. heh.' mikan said she actually faked a laugh. it wasn't real but it was enough to though the class off guard even hotaru.

'well that's interesting don't you agree akito.' lyla said and walked out of the room with akito leaving mikan and the class.

mikan gathered her things and left the room to go to her room

**end of recap (once again music in the back round) now let the story begin in 5 4 3 2 1 begin!**

**

* * *

**

**later that day**

**mikan's pvp  
**

'urg those people confuse me and my god why did it matter that i had the same last name as them what are they to selfish to share' i thought as i was on my way back to my dorm room.

_'i do not think the asked you about your last name because they did not want you to have it they probably had some other reason'_ a voice in my head said **(lol that rhymes. head, said . lol.) **

'who said that' i asked looking around.

_'you know, i did. i really did. hehehe' _the voice said

'ok who are you and what did you mean that they had some other reason. what reason could they have had.' i said confuse. ok even more confused because i was already confused before the voice appeared.

_'i am you and maybe they were just wondering if you were someone they once knew. you never know unless you ask_' the voice that apparently was me said.

'you make less sense they they did. you are me what is that supposed to mean. and hello how am i supposed to asked them when lyla's a bitch **(excuse the bad talking)**huh. i would like to know since i seem to be the only one here that has the same last name as them.' i said to the voice.

i stood there for i while waiting for the voice to respond in tell i got tired of waiting for it and just left.

**end of mikan's pvp**

**with lyla and akito **

'akito you can not be serious. i don't know if you have noticed but kiara's dead remember. just because you see a girl just like her with the same last name does not mean that you have seen her. kiara's dead. she has been for eight years. get used to it.' lyla yelled at akito.

'yah but don't you think it is weird that she has no memory of her life before eight years ago when kiara went missing. huh. i do.' akito said to her.

'no i don't. i think it is perfectly normal for people to lose some memory of their life.' lyla said back.

neither of them were going to stop fighting the other in tell one gave up.

'you know what maybe it is normal but i still don't think it's normal for some one to have the last name sakura that's out side the family.' akito said then started on his way to his dorm room leaving lyla smiling a smile of victory.

**next day in class**

mikan was walking toward her seat when narumi came in.

'hello my lovely students how are you today.' narumi said then after looking around the class room said, 'because i have some important stuff to do today there will be a substitute'

the rest of the day went fine tell lunch when lyla and akito walked up to mikan and said ' what was in your first memory'

* * *

**me: lol cliff hanger i can't wait to find out what their talking about (kiria hit's me on the head) oh kiria is my partner**

**kiria: she is and idiot don't all of you agree **

**me:hey don't type that i'm not an idiot  
**

**kiria: ok she's right she's not idiot she's an idiot drinking hot chocolate  
**

**me:oh hey jealous of my hot choco kiria (heh)**

**kiria: keep dreaming now readers review **

**me: yeah review**

**kiria: what the hell me not talking about you made you happy that's messed up **

**me: just review**

**REVIEW**

**REVEIW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**:bloodyrosey and her bother  
**


	11. Chapter 9

** kiara: sorry i have not updated in a while so mach was happened lately that i'm surprised i have time to do this. once again i'm sorry and now let the explaining begin.**

**kiria: yah i'd like to here this.**

**kiara: why're you here.**

**kiria: aren't you supposed to be explaining something baka.**

**kiara: oh yeah. so after my mom finally got back from the hospital my brother-**

**kiria: more pacific baka. i'm you brother too, remember.**

**kiara: yeah so any way my _youngest_ little brother (smirking) got a detention and this horribly affected me so i got in trouble. **

**kiria: yeah and by in trouble you mean you had to talk to his teacher.**

**kiara: i was about to say, i got in trouble by his _teacher_ because i wasn't watching him.**

**kiria: which wasn't possible because guess what you in a different schools. not only that but on complete opposite side of the town. as in he was at least 20 miles from you. and you can only see so far. from my view it was that she (kiara) got in trouble for not getting him to school on time. hm what story does this reminded me of. **

**kiara: (under her breath) smartalik**

**kiria: i not only heard that but you just typed it so i can also read it. idiot.**

**kiara: hey wait a minute why're you acting so mean to me. stop acting. your supposed to be nice.**

**kira: did you really just type that? **

**kiara: yeah so? **

**kiara: anyway before i-**

**kiria: _we_**

**kiara: ok. we start the story _we'll _do the usual thanking.**

**kiria: ok, so who's first?**

**kiara: according to this** ** norwina03 than Taeniaea than lastly oObroken-wings.**

**kiria: oObroken-wingsOo is a common reviewer. so a special thanks to her. **

**kiara: ok lets begin the thanks**

**the reviewer  
**

**norwina03- thanks for reviewing and i'm glad that you like the story and that you think that it good and interesting. this is the updatement of my story (kiria: hey) ok our story. so yeah. thanks for reviewing.**

**Taeniaea- thanks for reviewing and i'm glad that you like my story.**

**oObroken-wingsOo- thanks for reviewing and drama. you do realize that was major drama you typed right. (kiria: yeah you know what drama is when you see it don't you.) ok kiria shut up. and oObroken-wingsOo for being such a good reviewer you win $400!!! no just kidding. i don't wave that money_ some one_ spent it on_ their _dates (kiria: not my fault i know how to go on good dates) ah. any way thanks and sorry i can't gave you your reward (kiria: ???) **

**end of reviews**

**kiria: finally i can have free typing again.**

**kiara: what's that supposed to mean?**

**kiria: nothing in particular. any way i was reading our story and realized something that some readers did. we used the name kiara in the story, because it was put in before i had the chance to give kiara ideas for a name. so in case your wondering yes kiara's name is used in the story but no it's not because she wants it to she was going to do Alfadal but that's just a creepy name so she didn't then after spending 2 hours trying to figure out a name she came to the conclusion- her name was the only good japanese name she knew- so she used it.**

**kiara: if that was any longer i might've fallen asleep.**

**kiria: yeah that's why i made it short.**

**kiara: oh any way on with the recap.

* * *

  
**

**recap**

'akito you can not be serious. i don't know if you have noticed but kiara's dead remember. just because you see a girl just like her with the same last name does not mean that you have seen her. kiara's dead. she has been for eight years. get used to it.' lyla yelled at akito.

'yah but don't you think it is weird that she has no memory of her life before eight years ago when kiara went missing. huh. i do.' akito said to her.

'no i don't. i think it is perfectly normal for people to lose some memory of their life.' lyla said back.

neither of them were going to stop fighting the other in tell one gave up.

'you know what maybe it is normal but i still don't think it's normal for some one to have the last name sakura that's out side the family.' akito said then started on his way to his dorm room leaving lyla smiling a smile of victory.

**next day in class**

mikan was walking toward her seat when narumi came in.

'hello my lovely students how are you today.' narumi said then after looking around the class room said, 'because i have some important stuff to do today there will be a substitute'

the rest of the day went fine tell lunch when lyla and akito walked up to mikan and said ' what was in your first memory'

**end of recap**

**mikan's p.v.p  
**

'what was your first memory?' akito asked. while lyla just stared at me.

'what do you mean?' i asked.

it was a weird question to just out now. so you can't blame me for being confused.

'well, what was it? where were you? what was your surrounding like? was there any one there? any buildings?' lyla just keep asking me questions that were just confusing me.

'stop. ok, here i go. i don't know where i was in my first memory i just know that there was a bunch of tree every where i went. there were no buildings. and there was no people other wise i would've use common sense and asked where i was. like any one with it would.' i paused to take a breath every one in the cafeteria was staring at us. and i could tell that they (as in lyla and akito) were talking in every little detail of what i said to them. then i started again, ' why does it matter any way what my surrounding were in my first memory?' i asked still confused but keeping my usual solid face on.

'no reason just wondering that's all.' akito said braking the silence that i hadn't even realized was there.

'ok. why were you wondering then?' i asked 'do you think i'm some one you know or some one you heard of or some thing?'

i was very angry 1. because my food was very cold now which meant that i was going to have to use my alice to heat it up 2. because i had to use my alice 3. because these newer students were seriously getting on my last nerve. 4 because i only had a few nerves before i lost it completely

'like he said no reason' lyla said to me her eyes never leaving mine.

'argh!!' i said or more like made because it didn't sound like a word more a long the lines of a noise. and as i made this noise i walked out of the cafeteria completely forgetting the fact that i had food on the table and was seriously hungry.

when i got to my room after a long walk (around the dorms 10 times) i got back around 10:00 and went directly to my computer.

_'ok a little blogging wont hurt any one. in stead it'll calm me down a little' _i thought as i went over to the computer and logged in to me account- blackrose

**(kiria and kiara's important announcement: we're going in to the computer)**

from: blackrose

subject: argh

i'm so mad

from: artster

subject: why

why're you so mad blackrose?

from:blackrose

subject: well

well, you see today i was goingto go to central town with my friend after dinner but no these two just had to make me mad.

from:lylac

subject: oh

oh, well if they mad you mad then you just had to talk to them i'm sure they didn't mean to make you mad.

from:tecto

subject:hmph

hmph. who cares if they made you made they had no reason to make you made it was rude. if i was you i would've given them a black eye.

from: blackrose

subject: i know

i know and i wanted to but i just wouldn't have be nice of me if i had and then just left. i mean they really didn't i'm just really easy to piss of. gomen about the speech.

from: artster

subject: well

well, if they didn't mean it then you really sould have told them to stop that it was making you angry

from: blackrose

subject:yeah

yeah, thanks guys that really makes me feel better.

from: tecto

subject: well

well, what are online friends for?

from: artster

subject: lol

lol. thanks i'm glad someone likes what i say

from: lylac

subject: yep

yep, no prob. it's our job to halp each other out so as long as your able to give me this and answer we're all go. problem: p+3.54-a=?

from: blackrose

subject: it's..

the answers 14.22 so we're even?

from: lylac

subject: thanks

thanks for the answer we're so even. bie 

**(important announcement from kiria and kiara: that's all in the computer for now, let's go back to reality)**

**normal p.v.p**

when mikan was down on the computer she was so exhausted she went strait to bed not realizing that there was a pair of crimson eyes staring at her from right outside the window. and there watching her every move **(kiria and kiara: creepy much?) **as she went to bed.

* * *

**kiara: another chapter down **

**kiria: and a few more thousand to go**

**kiara: a thousand are you kidding me i can't type over a thousand chapters with at least 1,000 words in each on that's not possible**

**kiria: i was just kidding. esh.**

**kiara: fine your dinners mine**

**kiria: ha i'm going on a date later actually in a few hours brainyak **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**:bloodyrosey and her brother.  
**


	12. Sorry Guys!

**Sorry Guys This Story's Going To Have To Go Up For Adoption: Please Let Me Know If You Want To Adopt.**

**I can't Find anything to do with this story. Sorry, guys. Though thanks for supporting.**

**bloodyrosey: Kiara  
**


End file.
